Je suis gelé
by Midorima-Takumi
Summary: Kenma est viré de chez lui à cause de son homosexualité et se voit contraint de vivre dans la rue. Mais n'y a-t-il donc vraiment personne pour lui tendre la main ? Léger HinaKen.


**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fiction sur ce fandom avec l'un de mes personnages préférés de Haikyu, j'ai nommé Kenma ! Bon, les personnages sont peut-être un peu OOC, l'histoire n'est pas toute joyeuse, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate-san ~

 **Je tiens à préciser que cette idée m'est venue en écoutant les paroles de la chanson "Je suis" de Bigflo et Oli, et les paroles en italique correspondent au couplet d'où j'ai puisé mon inspiration ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Je suis gelé »_

Kenma se frotta les mains à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, en vain. Là, assis à même le sol, l'adolescent observait les passants de son éternel air ennuyé. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, mais rien n'y fit, le froid était toujours présent. Kenma haïssait l'hiver. Cette saison était toujours synonyme de joie malgré le froid. Les enfants rayonnaient à la vue de la neige, les adolescents s'amusaient à se lancer des boules de neige entre eux et les adultes conversaient sans cesse à propos des fêtes de Noël et des cadeaux qu'ils allaient offrir. Kenma lui n'avait qu'une préoccupation : survivre. Seulement, avec le peu d'argent que lui donnaient les passants, il n'avait pas de quoi manger deux repas dans une journée, ni de quoi s'offrir des vêtements plus chaud.

 _« J'enchaîne les verres et les hivers, »_

Alors Kenma enchaînait les verres le soir, verres gentiment offerts par les autres sans abri qu'il côtoyait parfois. Il buvait pour se réchauffer, pour sombrer, pour oublier.

Oublier qu'il vivait dans la rue.

Oublier qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans.

Oublier que ses parents l'avaient abandonné.

Oublier qu'il était gay.

Oublier que son meilleur ami l'avait frappé et regardé avec dégoût.

Oublier qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre encore une année dans ces conditions...

Kenma se rappelait bien de ce jour qui avait marqué la fin de sa petite vie tranquille. Il avait simplement voulu avouer à ses parents son orientation sexuelle, pensant naïvement qu'ils l'accepteraient tel qu'il était. Mais il avait tord, tellement tord. Sa mère s'était effondré, en larmes, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça et son père, d'un calme inquiétant, avait pointé la porte d'entrée en lui ordonnant de partir et de ne jamais revenir, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. A seize ans, Kenma venait d'être mis à la porte par ses propres parents. Trop sonné, il avait vagabondé dans les rues sans destination précise et avait fini par atterrir chez son meilleur ami. En le voyant au pas de sa porte, les yeux dénués d'expression mais remplis de larmes, Kuroo l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi les parents du plus jeune l'avait viré mais il s'était juré de veiller sur son ami, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais à nouveau, Kenma avait été rejeté. Après plusieurs semaines à vivre avec Kuroo, il s'était rendu à l'évidence : il aimait son meilleur ami. Kenma s'était déclaré un soir et avait tenté d'embrasser Kuroo impulsivement, bien que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. A la place de gentiment le repousser, Kuroo l'avait frappé au visage et lui avait lancé un regard tellement dégoûté que Kenma s'était enfui, sans un regard en arrière pour le noiraud. Mais même si cet événement était parvenu un an auparavant, Kenma était toujours profondément traumatisé par ça.

 _« Pour se rassurer les passants doivent tous penser que l'on hiberne, »_

Un bruit de pièce qui s'entrechoque le tira de ses sombres pensées. Une vieille femme lui sourit tristement avant de continuer son chemin, sans même lui adresser un mot. Il a l'habitude. En un an, il avait pu faire face à une multitude de gens différents. Il y avait ceux qui vous ignoraient tout simplement, évitant à tout prix votre regard pour que vous ne leur demandiez pas un peu d'argent. Il y avait ceux qui vous regardaient de haut, parfois vous insultant et râlant sur le fait que les sans abri devraient travailler au lieu de voler l'argent des autres. Il y avait ceux qui vous fixaient avec pitié, qui chuchotaient « Oh le pauvre, c'est malheureux qu'il doive vivre dehors », en pensant que vous ne les entendiez pas, mais qui pour autant ne vous aidaient pas. Il y avait ceux, comme cette femme, qui vous donner un peu d'argent avec des sourires tristes puis repartaient en oubliant tout de votre misérable existence.

Kenma avait droit à ça toute la journée. Et dieu que cela l'énervait. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'on lui tende la main, qu'on le sorte de cette misère, qu'on l'accepte pour ce qu'il était. Mais aucun passant n'avait fait l'effort de s'intéresser à sa personne. Aucun d'eux ne s'était posé de question sur comment il pouvait parvenir à vivre avec de telles températures. En vérité, les passants devaient simplement penser qu'il hibernait, qu'il arrivait à trouver un endroit où loger le temps de la saison. Mais il n'en était rien. L'adolescent soupira, se frotta les mains une nouvelle fois et souffla dessus.

 _« Bercé par le son des pas et le bruit des pièces dans les poches, »_

Kenma s'appuya contre le mur auprès duquel il s'était installé tantôt et ferma les yeux. Les rues étaient bondés en ce matin de vingt-trois décembre. Après cette année à évoluer dans les rues, Kenma s'était mis à apprécier entendre les pas des passants, bien qu'il aurait tout fait pour ne plus à devoir entendre ce son. Mais c'était le seul bruit qui parvenait à l'apaiser et à le faire plonger dans le sommeil. Parfois, il percevait les claquements des pièces dans les poches, et ce bruit-là n'avait rien d'apaisant à ses oreilles. C'était comme s'il cherchait à le narguer constamment. Il lui rappelait sans cesse la condition dans laquelle il se trouvait. A nouveau, il fut tiré de ses pensées, mais cette fois-ci par un gémissement qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

 _« Entre ce type et mon chien, je me demande de qui je suis le plus proche »_

Pendant longtemps, Kemna avait eu l'espoir qu'un miracle se produise. Il s'était dit qu'après tout, les humains étaient fait pour s'entraider, qu'une personne se rendrait forcément compte de sa détresse et l'aiderait. Mais il avait rapidement mis fin à cette illusion. Il avait perdu toute foi en l'humanité. Kenma arrivait même à penser qu'entre les siens et son chien, il se sentait plus proche de ce chien qui avait rendu sa vie un peu moins triste depuis son arrivée.

Makki était un jeune berger australien. Kenma l'avait trouvé un matin en se réveillant. Le pauvre chien avait été jeté aux ordures et blessé. En le voyant, Kenma l'avait soigné en achetant un peu désinfectant et des bandages avec l'argent récupéré dans la journée, sacrifiant par la même occasion son repas du jour. Le jour suivant, l'adolescent avait partagé son dîner avec l'animal et, pour le remercier, le chien avait pris la décision de rester à ses côtés. Dès lors, Kenma l'avait nommé Makki.

Mais en quelques mois, Kenma avait découvert que la maladie rongeait son ami. Il dépérissait à vue d'œil et vomissait parfois du sang. L'adolescent s'en était franchement inquiété mais ne pouvait rien faire, à son plus grand désespoir. A présent, entendre les gémissements de douleur de son chien lui amenait les larmes aux yeux. Makki était la seule raison de vivre de Kenma, il ne pouvait pas abandonner son chien. Mais si Makki venait à mourir, alors que lui resterait-il ? Il caressa tendrement Makki, essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, en vain.

-Oh maman, regarde le chien il va mal...

Kenma releva la tête vers la petite voix qui venait de parler. Face à lui se dressait une minuscule petite fille rousse à la bouille adorable mais aux yeux embués par les larmes. Elle fixait Makki tristement. A ses côtés, sa mère fronçait les sourcils. Kenma eu un rire sans joie. L'adulte devait sûrement penser qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'approcher d'eux. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la femme tira sa fille en arrière pour pouvoir examiner Makki d'un œil expert. Elle le palpa, hochant la tête quelques fois, puis posa son regard sur moi. Aussitôt une lueur de peine s'installa dans ses yeux. Et voilà, encore quelqu'un qui le prenait en pitié.

-Mamaaaaan ! Natsuuuu ! J'ai trouvé un truc super méga co-

L'adolescent qui venait de crier se stoppa net à la vue de sa famille. Kenma sursauta, peu habitué à voir quelqu'un d'aussi énergique et scruta le garçon qui venait de faire irruption. Tout comme sa sœur et sa mère, il avait des cheveux roux flamboyants, un regard ambré pétillant et un sourire sans fin plaqué sur le visage. Tout son contraire. Et pourtant, Kenma le trouvait étrangement attirant. Le nouvel arrivant perdit son sourire à la vue de Makki.

-Maman, ce chien, il...

-Il est gravement malade Shoyo. Je pense que nous devrions l'emmener au vétérinaire, qu'en penses-tu mon grand ?

Kenma mis un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que c'est à lui que la femme venait de s'adresser. En vérité, il n'en revenait pas. Certes, cette petite famille ne lui portait pas un intérêt direct, mais elle souhaitait aider Makki, et pour lui, c'était quelque chose d'inattendu. Cependant, il baissa la tête, passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux décolorés.

-Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer, madame...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en redressant son visage de ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux, je tiens un cabinet pas loin d'ici, je m'occuperais de ton chien sans que tu n'ais besoin de payer.

Kenma retint les larmes de couler devant tant de gentillesse. Il acquiesça difficilement et consentit à suivre la famille Hinata – la mère s'était présentée entre temps – jusqu'au fameux cabinet. En voyant que Kenma grelottait à cause du peu de vêtements qu'il portait, Shoyo enleva sa lourde doudoune et la prêta à l'adolescent avec un énorme sourire. Kenma rougit et prit le vêtement avec hésitation, vraiment peu habitué à tant d'attention de la part d'autrui. La doudoune était un peu petite pour lui, mais elle portait chaud et il pouvait même sentir l'odeur du garçon rayonnant. Un mélange de caramel et de vanille. Son ventre gargouilla à cette odeur. Les deux enfants Hinata lui lancèrent un regard amusé mais la mère, qui tenait Makki dans ses bras, fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

-Dis-moi mon grand, depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?

-Depuis hier midi, madame, chuchota-t-il poliment.

-Bien, une fois que nous aurons soigné ton chien, je préparerais un repas succulent rien que pour toi !

-C'est trop de gentillesse de votre part, je vous remercie.

La femme lui lança un petit sourire réconfortant. Ils arrivèrent à peine cinq minutes plus tard au cabinet et les collègues de la femme prirent en charge Makki. Il le soignèrent comme ils purent puis donnèrent à Kenma la prescription de médicaments qui permettraient au chien de guérir. Ils voulaient encore garder Makki deux ou trois jours pour qu'il se repose complètement et Kenma se courba plusieurs fois en apprenant que tout était aux frais de la mère des Hinata. La femme, gênée, secouait les mains en disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu laisser un animal dans de telles conditions.

Les Hinata rentrèrent chez eux, accompagné de Kenma qui avait été invité. Shoyo ne cessait d'engager la conversation avec le plus vieux, voulant en apprendre plus sur lui, tandis que Natsu le fixait avec curiosité. Quand il fut l'heure de manger, Kenma ne put contenir ses émotions devant tant de nourriture. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu un repas digne de ce nom ? Ses prières avaient-elles enfin étaient entendues pour qu'on lui offre un nouvel espoir avec l'apparition des Hinata ?

-Kenma, l'appela l'adulte en lui prenant les mains, pourquoi étais-tu dans la rue ? Tu as fugué de chez tes parents ?

Kenma secoua la tête. Après autant de gentillesse de sa part, il ne pouvait que lui dire la vérité. Alors il raconta tout, dans les moindres détails. La découverte de son homosexualité, l'annonce à ses parents, le rejet de ceux-ci, l'arrivée chez son meilleur ami, les sentiments à son égard, le dégoût de Kuroo, le commencement de sa vie dans la rue, le manque de nutritions, les insultes, les nuits atrocement froides, les soirs où il se noyait dans la boisson, sa rencontre avec Makki... Madame Hinata pleura en le prenant dans ses bras, ne pouvant pas supporter de voir un enfant dans cette situation. Shoyo lui prit la main, la tête baissé et les larmes menaçant de couler à tout moment tandis Natsu ne disait rien, ne comprenant pas tout à cette situation.

Les jours qui suivirent cette rencontre furent pour Kenma merveilleux. Madame Hinata lui avait ordonné de rester chez eux, le réinscrivant même au lycée que Shoyo et lui achetant même de nouveaux vêtements. Shoyo et lui s'étaient rapprochés, devenant de très bons amis et Natsu voyait en lui un nouveau grand frère. Quant à Makki, ils avaient pu le récupérer, celui-ci étant en meilleure forme bien que toujours un peu malade. Mais Kenma était heureux. Jamais il n'avait espéré redécouvrir ce que c'était de vivre ainsi. Et il aimait ça.

Un soir, il avait attendu que tout le monde se couche à l'exception de la mère de famille et l'avait remercié du plus profond de son cœur. La femme l'avait alors serré dans ses bras, lui assurant que c'était normal, et lui avait avoué le considérer comme un deuxième fils. Ce soir-là, Kenma avait sangloté dans les bras de la femme qui lui caressait les cheveux avec une tendresse maternelle.

Il avait fallu plusieurs années à Kenma pour réaliser que sa vie dans la rue n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, mais la famille Hinata l'avait grandement aidé, Shoyo en particulier. Il avait découvert en l'adolescent d'autrefois plus qu'un ami. A dix-huit ans, il avait échangé son premier baiser avec lui. A dix-neuf ans, ils avaient eu leur première fois. A vingt-trois ans, ils avaient décidé d'aménager ensemble, emportant avec eux un Makki plus que joyeux.

Il était tombé profondément amoureux du rouquin surexcité et toujours souriant.

Il n'avait jamais revu ses parents et eux n'avaient jamais cherché à avoir de ses nouvelles, ce qui le rendait un peu triste. Pour Kuroo, ils s'étaient croisés par hasard un jour et le noiraud s'était confondu en excuse. Il n'avait jamais voulu que les événements se passent ainsi et avait longuement cherché Kenma après la fin du lycée, sans jamais le trouver. Peu à peu, leur relation était redevenue comme autrefois, mais la rancune était toujours présente. Il arrivait aussi parfois que Kenma replonge dans l'alcool dans ses mauvais jours, mais Shoyo était toujours là pour le relever quand il sombrait.

Alors, aujourd'hui, Kenma pouvait l'affirmer, il avait trouvé une raison de vivre et avait enfin découvert la signification du bonheur.


End file.
